TMNT: Dragon Prophecy (CHAPTER STORY)
by SophiaStones123
Summary: (Formerly Known as Dragon Mayhem) There was once a young woman, who was as light as the sun, and as bright as a butterfly. However, when darkness corrupts, four dragons must seek the Orb of Truth to defeat her. Mikey found himself trapped in a strange new world, and somehow tied to an ancient prophecy. Could he fulfil it and take her down once and for all? (Will be on DA too!)


**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back, talking from the shadows! Been through Detectives United and Immortal Love, and I have to say, those games are awesome! So, anyways, back to fanfiction we go! So, this fanfic...has been requested by SO MANY PEOPLE on Deviant Art. Back in 2015 / 2016, I put up a vote to see which preview story has the most votes. To my surprise, Dragon Mayhem became the most voted story! I did not really have any plot and stuff, so I was really shocked too! So I knew that I have to simply get to work! **

**Ok, now, unfortunately, I could only make previews about this, because I was only making plans and hadn't had much time to do the plotting.**

**Because junior and senior year came in, and I needed to study and try my hardest. **

**Apologies to everybody for letting everyone wait for so long, I just didn't really had much time. =_=**

** But anyways guys, the plotting is fricken finally done, so hope you guys enjoyed this! Formerly known as Dragon Mayhem, now known as Dragon Prophecy!**

**So, guys, OFF WE GO!**

_Extract of the Prophecy_

_There was once a kind, young woman, who loved the land as much as she loved her life._

_Whenever she was around, flowers seemed to bloom around her, and she helped the creatures of the forest with such kindness, and compassion._

_So much compassion was spread that every single creature in that forest, including the elves, fairies, witches alike..._

_All came to know of her as the White Witch._

_She used her extensive knowledge of magic to heal all animals, plants, and even magical creatures..._

_And led a happy, yet peaceful life._

_However, little did everyone knew..._

_That peace would not last for very long._

_The war that was about to take place, was about to begin._

_-END OF EXTRACT-_

**Main Story**

"Hey guys, Check this out!"

Mikey pointed towards a dark part of the forest.

"That part looks creepy...and cool! I think we should check it out!"

His comment was met with groans and eye rolling.

"I don't think we should, Mikey. Remember, we still need to hunt for food tonight, since we are running out of rations."

Leo said, gesturing with the fishing rod in his hand.

"Not to mention about the store, knucklehead. It's closed because the owner hadn't been sleeping for 40 years of so, remember?"

Raph remarked sarcastically as he readied a crossbow that April allowed him to borrow for the hunting trip.

_"Our family use to keep a set of hunting weaponry; You know, for hunting wild animals and stuff."_

Raph couldn't help but give a snort as he thought of April's words, and put an arrow onto the bow.

He aimed it on the tree and made a trial shot at it, and smiled as he saw that the crossbow still worked wonders.

"Anyways, I'm off to hunt some rabbits or something."

"Have fun, Raph!"

Leo shouted, and waved his hand.

"Don't let the bugs bite!"

Mikey yelled gleefully, and Leo looked weirdly at him.

"Bugs?"

"Oh, it's because we are in a forest, you know? And there are a lot of bugs, sooooo..."

Leo didn't bother to hide a facepalm, as Mikey stuttered and resorted to awkward laughter.

"I swear, Mikey. Your jokes are getting older each day."

**Back At The Farmhouse**

"Hmm, just a little bit there...Ok, I think that...would...do."

Donnie murmured to himself as he carefully inserted a drop of chemicals into the mutagen.

"OW!"

He yelped as the chemical exploded into his face yet again.

"Even when they are not here, I still couldn't get this retro-mutagen to work!"

Just then, April and Casey walked in.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Donnie. These kind of things just...doesn't really work overnight. And speaking of overnight, I think you should take a break, Donnie. Get some air."

Her words barely flashed through his mind.

"W-Wha..."

"Dude, as much as I hate to admit it, but April's right. You should get some sleep, Don. You have been trying to make this work for over a few days now."

"You should catch some ZZs, bro."

Casey encouraged him further to take a break.

"Yeah, get some sleep. Your mind would be clearer by then."

April pushed even further, seeing that Donnie's wall of resistance is slowly falling.

Finally, Donnie agreed.

"Uh, yeah? Erm, yeah. M-Maybe you are right, guys. It will be better if I get maybe a little sleep."

He climbed up from the chair and took off his goggles.

He yawned as he made his way to the house, with April and Casey in tow, making sure that he doesn't fall over.

Just then, a gentle, yet firm breeze was blowing over them.

**In the Forest**

"Ha, got you, you little..."

He attempted a shot towards the rabbit for the third time now, but the rabbit just kept getting away.

Raph felt his patience being tested the second time he lost his hunting prey...

But now he was losing it.

"YOU LITTLE...I WILL GET YOU!"

He shouted, as he stomped on the grass and kept an eye out for another elusive rabbit.

He will get one of them, soon enough.

_"Come to me, simian."_

"Wha...?"

He heard a whisper in the wind.

He looked around.

No one was there.

"Mikey, are you there?"

He raised his voice, wondering if this was Mikey somehow playing pranks on him.

"Mikey?"

He asked once again, determined to catch the knucklehead in the act.

No answer.

"If this is another one of your tricks, knucklehea-"

_"I can help you relieve your pain and suffering, simian. I have seen many things, turtle. The past..."_

The voice now seemed to echo throughout the forest.

_"And the future."_

"W-Who-"

He struggled to find his voice again.

This was definitely not Mikey.

Mikey would not talk like that, and Mikey was most definitely not a female.

"Who are you?"

_"You may know me as the Dark Sorceress, turtle."_

Suddenly, the forest seemed to open up, and an eerie darkness appeared from the opening.

_"Do not be bothered by this pool of darkness, simian."_

_"Instead, you should welcome it, follow it, and accept it..."_

_"And make it a part of you."_

It should seem eerie, ominous, and dangerous to the red-clad turtle, and he knew that he should run.

But somehow, he couldn't run.

_He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even run..._

_What was happening to him?_

Before he could respond, however, his body was moving on its own accord.

The darkness suddenly seemed calm and collective to him, as his mind was lost to the siren's call.

_**"Come to me, my prey."**_

_**"You shall be useful."**_

The calm and comforting tone from her voice vanished in an instant.

And it was replaced by coldness and bitterness.

However, before he could react...

He was sucked into the dark portal.


End file.
